Wanderer: The beginning
by Yin YueMing
Summary: She made a wish to travel the stories so that she could change them. Her wish came true...to an extent.  Now she must race to save all the worlds before they are ruined...without directly interfering... First Story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

~*-.-*~

Yue Wang was an ordinary girl who had a great love for manga, anime, and the like.

An unpopular teen, she was one of those people that talked with many, but friends with no one because nobody really liked her. She was a drifter, drifting from group to group, not belonging in any. Even at home, she didn't really feel like she was part of the family…

To cope with the loneliness, Yue began to imagine what she would do in the series that she read; she forgot that the stories weren't real and the stories became her world, figuratively speaking. But that was to change that fateful day she met _her_...

~*-.-*~

Yue sighed, turning on the lamp and reclining against the sofa. Another school day was over and she finally got to go back to her manga. Currently she was re-reading her current addiction for the twentieth time.

She sighed again, the story was awesome but reading it kept making her feel depressed because in the end most of the characters died...

Out loud she mumbled to herself, "As pathetic as it is, I wish that these stories were real ones that I could experience, wouldn't that be great?"

"Well then, how would you like to know that you can?" asked a voice.

Yue jumped up. _Who could it be? _she thought. _No one was supposed to be home and I didn't hear the front door open..._ She turned around only to see a raven haired women sitting on the window still of her room.

She was wearing an evening gown, the ones worn to fancy dinner parties or pageants. It was a single-shoulder black number that brought out her amethyst-lavender eyes framed by long lashes. Accenting the breast line to show off the woman's assets were sequins that slowly trickled down of gown. The single sleeve was short and ruffled. There was a slit down the side of the flared skirt that showed off her long smooth legs with lean muscles.

Her hair in which half was cascading down her back in waves while the other part was put into a messy bun with a silver and gold hair ornament keeping it in place. A shimmery necklace that seemed to glow and reflect dark colors rested on her neck as two think sliver bracelets decorated her left arm and an elegant curved gold band on her right.

All in all, it was a woman that could only be described as _beautiful_, and _mysterious_, with the perfect body.

The lady looked awfully familiar to Yue, like she's seen her before...she sighed, she filed it into the back of her head, planning to think about it later.

Yue narrowed her eyes, "What did you say?" she asked.

The older woman replied, "My name is Diana and I can grant your wish"

"You can? I want to travel!" Yue said, throwing caution into the wind after hearing that the lady could grant her wish.

"Yes, however there are a few rules. You are able to travel when you want be you cannot blatantly change anything. This means you can't tell characters what will happen in the storyline you've read or seen nor can you tell them that their world is fictional...

"You will have great power, limited only by your imagination, these rules, and another person who also will start traveling worlds soon. You will know how to fight. However, you must _never_ use your powers in _anyway_ on _any__one_ unless they have attacked you...unless it meets some of the conditions in this guide." She holds up a book that she presses into Yue's hands.

"And finally, if you choose to return to your own world, it must be under a different identity...cannot tell anyone who you were" listed Diana.

"woah.." mumbled Yue who was starting to get dizzy. _That's a lot of rules...I wonder how I'll remember all of them and she said someone else will also travel, I wonder who_. She asked the lady "How will I remember all those rules? And who is the other person traveling...will I meet or travel with him or her?" Yue froze. "..and did you say that I can't go back to my old life in anyway?"

Diana laughed, "That's not all the rules of course the rest are in this guide." The older lady purposely ignored the other questions. "Now off you go~"

With that, a swirl of midnight blue appeared beneath the pair. The walls of the room gave way to stars and Yue fell through it.

As she clutched the thick book watching in shock, the previously smiling lady give a cruel smirk and told her say, "I would say I hope we meet again but we won't ever so good luck, its your turn at the game now. You better do good... "

Diana's voice dropped in volume until Yue barely heard her say, "after all you are both me and my successor"

~*-.-*~

Yue felt like she was falling and falling and falling. At first she was panicking that she would land on the ground with a splat but eventually she got used to it. Soon, the girl felt her speed dropping quickly. She did a flip, landing on the approaching ground without a sound.

Yue paused. _I never had this sort of physical ability before, what happened?_

Then she remembered everything that had just occurred. _Gah! what should I do? I was just tricked into never seeing my family as myself. This HAS to be a joke...right? There's probably videos around somewhere..._

She looked at the surrounding beach with its white sand and crystal clear water. _Yup definitely a dream or something_

But as she searched and searched, there were no cameras or anyone for that matter. Yue shuddered, _Well...I better find somewhere to sleep for the night and some food._ But as she thought that, a small cottage appeared.

Yue gaped. _This is crazy, this is all REAL..._ Then she sighed and said to herself, "Well, I guess I should read the rule book that woman gave me..."

With that, she summoned of sofa and lamp, sat down then and there, and started reading the book from the beginning.

~*-.-*~

So yeah...this is my first story...well..I'm planning it to be a base for all my future stories to be linked together to...so please review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Yue Wang started reading the long text, starting from the beginning._

The girl stared down at the cover of the leather-bound book. It was black with gold binding holding the book together and a silver clasp holding the other side. There was no picture in the middle but on left upper-hand corner, there was a circle. In the middle was a moon and a star, merged together. Then there was a larger circle surrounding it and various symbols etched in the gap between the two circles.

It enchanted Yue who just reached out and touched the sign, tracing the middle figure. She pondered,_ where have I seen this before, it seems so familiar. _ Sighing, she touched the silver clasp, trying to find a way to open the text. As her thumb passed the key hole, she felt a sharp pain as something pricked her finger.

Jerking back her hand back quickly, the book fell off her lap into the sand, open. Yue glanced at the book before looking at her thumb. Seeing blood, she understood. _It needed blood to be opened. I wonder if it needed anymore when I need to open it later on..._

Pushing that thought away, she picked up the book and turned to the first page. It was blank. The second page was the same except for the circle that was on the cover, this time in the middle of the page. The second page had nothing. Neither did the third. Finally, on the fourth page, Yue found something written.

**Yue**

**By the time you are reading this, you should have already settled in a bit. Even if you haven't and had just decided to skim through the book before doing anything, just continue reading this note and DO NOT move on before doing so. This is because there are rules that cannot be broken. If they are broken then there will be consequences, even if you break them unknowingly.**

**First off, I would like to congratulate you. You are now a player of the Game of Conquest, of Control, and of Power. **

**In truth, it had already been written that you would be the representative for this side, the Moon side of the game for your generation, even before you were born. The thing was that I had a choice: To step down and allow you to take-over, or for me to continue what I have done for years. I have watched over you for years with whatever spare time I had; judging what I should do with you. When I heard your wish, I knew- knew that you were indeed ****destined to surpass me and step up to the responsibility. ****In a way, I tricked you into doing this and for that I apologize. However, this is now your duty and you must do it. Or else, all may be lost.**

**I'll give you a little information for now, as a summary of what is in the text, but you MUST read this book by yourself later. Also, I won't give you any history, so you won't get bored.**

**The Game was a total of three sides. The three sides are the Moon side, the Sun side, and the Star side. ****However, because of a past violation of the rules, the Sun side is not always in the game. I do not know if it will be involved in your generation. Also, if you look at names, your name and my name both have the meaning of 'moon'. So do our predecessors. The same goes for the Star and Sun sides. They will all have names that are somehow related to their side of the game. This is not a coincidence, rather, it is something that has always been. This is also why I said that you were chosen to be in the game, even before you were born.**

**Next is the objective of the game. To understand this, you must understand that there are multiple universes and dimensions out there, each with its own people and background.**

**Now as the representative, you must gather people from each dimension to act as your men or 'pawns.' Using them, you must form an group. This group may have members that are practically the same people but with a little bit different, it does not matter. Using this group, that you have formed on your own, you must try to defeat the people that the other representatives have picked. If the people that you picked and the people the your rival picked cannot overcome each other, then that world is called a grey area. ****The game is only won when there are no more grey areas left. This is why the Game is not done yet even after these eons.**

**These worlds are what actually the different series that you see on TV, books, and other media. So in a way...your wish was granted... I'll spare you the details but for the best, you should chose the main character of each series that you know as a member of your group though anyone else depends on you. There will be times that you will not get the main character because your opponent got to him or her first or you simply thought that getting the main character is useless, that's perfectly fine. The group must also be named. Careful, names have power so choose carefully a name.**

**It's at your discretion, after all there will be multiple dimensions for each series or world too and you can't just get everyone to be on your side so choose wisely. There are other complicated issues in there too, such as how some worlds are linked together etc.**

**Another issue, your powers. I'll give you the general idea. The thing is that your powers are not very limited. However, you may not use them on anyone in any way unless they have attacked you. You cannot kill anyone that is deemed important, or knows about the game. The only time that you may do something to someone without them attacking first is branding them with a sign, the one on the cover of the text, as a symbol that he or she has joined your group. Another thing is that you cannot change time frequently. This means that you may have to live through 'time skips' and such. Also be careful about the time differences between various worlds and dimensions. Other rules and information is in the book; you'll find quite a few surprises in it. The book actually has the only information that I am allowed to tell you.**

**Again, I am sorry that I had to trick you, however, I do not regret it, nor would I ever change my actions. Besides, even if you do hate me...it would not do you anything since this will be the last time you ever hear from me.**

**Good luck**

**~Diana, your predecessor**

Reading the note, Yue froze. _Incredible!_ she thought. But she was worried. If the game went on for eons already, what if she failed and let the others win. What then? That would be horrible as she would be the only one to have lost and failed...

Yue groaned at the pressure. Sighing she thought _Well, I can't do anything about that now...I might as well see what will happen. I'll probably read a bit more before exploring and experimenting...but I really don't feel like it. I mean, I apparently hold a lot of power, I can experiment a bit first, right? It won't do any harm..._

She froze. _Wait, so how do I access this power to travel between worlds? Hm...Should I just think about it like earlier with the sofa? And where should I chose? oh, well. I guess I'll just try Naruto since I think I know that story pretty well, besides, some of the characters are pretty interesting._

The teen took a deep breath before closing her eyes and thinking out loud "I want to travel where _Naruto_ takes place...before the time skip." Her eyes snapped open as she felt wind blowing upward into her face. A circle appeared around her with a star and moon symbol merged in the middle. To the sides of the circle were strange symbols that seemed familiar. The circle grew brighter and started glowing in a dark light, sucking her it.

She watched in wonder, clutching her book as her surroundings started changing colors, acting as a rainbow with all the darker colors. Finally, her journey ended as she flipped onto the ground again, narrowly avoiding the dumpster beside her.

"Whew, Thank God for my heightened reflexes!" she sighed in relief. "I wonder if I become more specific in my directions, it will get better.. I'll try that next time. Now let's see..."

Stepping out of the ally, she turned to see many people and high buildings. Unfortunately, the signs were all in Japanese. She groaned before muttering, "Let's try to use those powers again to let me understand what the signs say..."

The words seemed to blur for a few seconds clearing up. When it did, Yue was somehow able to understand what was written. Her eyes widened, "That is _so_ cool!"

Looking around, she judged that is was around 7 or 8 in the evening. The familiar architecture showed that it was most likely Konohagakure.

Yue was excited. She was actually _in _the _Naruto universe._ Mind racing, but not thinking too clearly, she quickly changed her clothes to look like a regular civilian's, though it took a couple a tries since she had to actually think about what the clothes look like or just come up with a nice-looking sleeve but the rest looking like...crap. The teen found a way by getting the big picture first then modifying parts of it and finally adding the details.

Finally, she ended up with a knee-length black skirt with silver embroidery swirls on the hem and a navy blue tank-top with silver ruffles along the right side and the top. She then conjured a plain, dark brown cloak to cover everything and a straw hat that she always wanted to wear. Then she made a cloth bag to help her appear as a traveler.

Yue stepped out of the ally-way and onto the main street, trying to locate a hotel to stay for the night.

She never noticed a curious pair of eyes that saw everything that had happened in that ally.


End file.
